Up in Smoke
Up in Smoke is a song from Hollywood Undead's third album, Notes from the Underground. Official Lyrics So everybody get down like you just got out of rehab I'm so high And I'm so high Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no mo' Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no mo' Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no mo' Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no mo' Oh shit, damn, had a couple too many Didn't have shit planned, mixing vodka with Henny Now I can't sit down 'cause I'm already spinning Acting like I'm rich, man, spending every penny So everybody get down like you just got out of rehab Let's get fucked up, put on your helmet and knee-pads 'Cause I'm so high, I can't feel my face 'Cause me and weed go together like Diddy and Mase So everybody get down like you just got out of rehab (Oh, oh...) And everybody get down like you just got out of rehab Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no mo' Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no mo' Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no mo' Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no mo' I fuck with a six-pack, bong, or a zig-zag Shit, don't puke, here, choke on a Tic-Tac I walked a line but my eyes are crooked A couple more drinks, bitch, now you're good-looking Motherfucking real Hollywood, not some B-list actor I'm faded as fuck, watch me moonwalk backwards It's a house party, Los Angeles So fuck the 5-0, my middle fingers are up (So everybody get down!) So everybody get down like you just got out rehab (Oh, oh...) And everybody get down like you just got out rehab Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no mo' Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no mo' Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no mo' Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no mo' Blowing and banging every day in the low, low I roll slow 'cause I'm allergic to popo I smoke the douj when I chill with the Cholos And y'all smoke pole 'cause you're chilling with homos I sip Patrón and I chase it with SoCo Pants so low, got my balls in a choke-hold Bitches getting naked and they're posing for photos And hopping on my dick like my shit is a pogo So everybody get down like you just got out of rehab Let's get fucked up, put on your helmet and knee-pads 'Cause I'm so high, I can't feel my face 'Cause me and weed go together like Charlie and J-Dog So everybody get down like you just got out of rehab Let's get fucked up, put on your helmet and knee-pads 'Cause I'm so high, I can't feel my face 'Cause me and weed go together like Charlie and J-Dog Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no mo' Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no mo' Oh no, the bottle's low and I can't feel my face no mo' Oh no, we up in smoke and I can't feel my face no mo' Oh no, I'm so high Oh no, I'm so high Oh no, I'm so high Oh no, I'm so high Background vocals *Griffin Boice sings the bridge behind Charlie Scene and J-Dog. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - additional programming, vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - additional vocals, bass, drums, guitar, mixing, piano, production, programming *Howie Weinberg - mastering Trivia *This song was recorded and mixed by Griffin Boice, with assistance from Ken Dudley, at the Beat Suite, Hollywood, CA. *Charlie Scene's line "Didn't have shit planned, mixing vodka with Henny" is a reference to two things: **It references Crunk Juice, a drink created by rapper Lil Jon that is a mixture of Red Bull and Hennessy. **It also references Charlie's line "Crunk juice and vodka is turning me into a monster" from El Urgencia. Category:Griffin Boice Category:Songs Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Charlie Scene Category:J-Dog Category:Funny Man Category:Danny Category:2013 Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Lyric videos Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Griffin Boice